Come Back
by shivvers
Summary: This story takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon - Romance, Rated M


**This is my first fanfic so please leave reviews but be gentle… I have a good idea where this is going to go but as it goes on I will take any suggestions! I do not own any of the characters – all rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Wish me luck!!**

**Prologue**

It's so hard to know what to do when they leave you.

The feeling of alone and yet, there's a numbness to it all.

Everything is so dark but, you feel like the lights are blinding you.

Everything you touch burns you, but then again, freezes you.

The feelings you thought you knew aren't the same any more.

But that's how it feels when you leave them, too. I loved her more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life. She made me smile all the time, even when she cried, purely because she was there with me.

I knew her better than I knew myself. She didn't have to ask the questions because I'd already told her the answers. I

Every breath I took was a breath for her. Every time I blinked felt like an eternity in darkness because for that one split second, I couldn't see her. It was love. Real, throbbing, painful, beautiful and true. That was why I had to go.

I hadn't thought about it. If I'd thought about it then she would have known. We were one. She would have left with me. It's not that I didn't want her anymore, or that I didn't want to be with her anymore. It's that I needed to find more. More of what, I was not certain but that curiosity would not fade.

It had started off as a glimmering doubt and as much as I tried to ignore it, it grew into a blinding light that would not fade.

I spent that last night with her hoping that maybe the feeling of uneasiness would die. As she lay in my arms I stroked her hair, I took in her scent, I tried to memorise every part of her so that she would never leave my mind. I didn't want that night to end. I didn't want to have to do this, and then with an unyielding and searing ray of light…. Dawn broke and my time alive was up.

* * *

'I'll always be here,' he whispered as he stroked her neck. 'Remember that!'

Blushing at these words, she turned away from him.

He gently cupped her chin in his hands and tilted her face towards him.

'I mean it, no matter what I'm there…' and then he kissed her.

Soft, caring almost apprehensive at first and then the kisses became filled with desire. A want. A need for her. She returned that need. She had always hoped and dreamt that this would happen for her but never fully believed that it would.

His scent enveloped her. It scared and warmed her. His arms protected her from the pain and she melted at his touch. Each kiss drowned her. Each touch made her more and more his. Two bodies so cemented together, they could never be torn apart…

She shivered as she stared out the window of her bedroom. The midnight sky was just so beautiful. Each star was like an ounce of hope for her. Hope that one day life would be different. Each twinkle sending a shiver up her spine. Waiting to see another falling star to make another wish that everything would change.

She shook her head. She'd been staring out that window for so long and had completely lost track of time. She pulled herself away from the window and lay down in bed. Things weren't always this bad. She hadn't been this lonely in a long time. But then again there had been him. He had always been there for her. He was her best friend. He was always there to listen. She could talk to him all night to talk and he'd make her forget any problem or pain.

Soon, he began to kiss away the pain away. It was even better than the talking, the words and whispers sombined. Feeling his lips on hers made the world melt away. Feeling his hands run through her hair and playfully tugging it made everything magical. The world sparkled when he was there.

Then he was gone.

She didn't know where he went or why. All she knew was that he was gone. She couldn't get in contact with him. No-one had any idea where to find him. And so, the world lost gleam and descended into darkness for her. Closing her eyes, she curled into a pillow. Praying to dream she allowed herself to slip into a slumber.


End file.
